


could you be my daddy?

by twinkyixing



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bathroom Sex, Daddy Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkyixing/pseuds/twinkyixing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pounding bass should have been hurting Yixing’s head, but he was too busy staring at a lithe figure on the dancefloor to notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	could you be my daddy?

The pounding bass should have been hurting Yixing’s head, but he was too busy staring at a lithe figure on the dancefloor to notice. The man’s body twisted and rolled to the music, and Yixing’s eyes lit up when the man started gyrating almost obscenely.

He threw back the rest of his drink and straightened his shoulders. He was going to have that man tonight.

The mass of bodies seemed to part for him as he made his way towards the bobbing head of red-brown hair. Yixing stood close to the man, waiting for him to turn around. He finally did, his mouth turning up to a lopsided smirk. Yixing eyed him up and down as a wordless compliment, and the man nodded his head back.

Then surprisingly delicate hands were dragging him nearer, and Yixing swore the music got louder. It drowned out everything as the man turned his back to Yixing and started moving his ass in deliberate circles on Yixing’s cock. (It was definitely obscene now.)

Testing the waters, Yixing ran a hand up the man’s chest and leaned in to place a wet kiss on his sharp jawline. He asked “What’s your name?” in what he hoped was a sexy voice.

In response the man whirled around and grabbed his collar, dragging him off to the bathroom.

The harsh lights in the bathroom would have sobered Yixing up if it hadn’t been for the intoxicating presence of this man. He didn’t have too much time to think about it before the man whispered “Baekhyun,” pushed him against the door, and kneeled on the floor.

“I’m Yixing,” came the breathless reply.

“Pretty name.” Hands worked at the button on his pants. “I wonder if your cock is just as pretty.” Baekhyun then pulled down Yixing’s jeans and boxers in one go. _Has he done this before?_ wondered Yixing. The thought was dismissed when Baekhyun let out a soft curse and looked up into Yixing’s eyes.

“Will you fuck my mouth?”

Stunned, all Yixing could do was nod. Baekhyun placed a hand at the base of Yixing’s already-hard cock and wet his lips. He grinned with a filthy look in his eyes.

Yixing tentatively moved his cock forward into Baekhyun’s open mouth. He groaned and leaned his head back against the door. It’d been so long. He stilled for a moment and took in the sensations of soft tongue, warm breath, wet throat.

Baekhyun pulled back with an offended look on his face.

“Is that _really_ the best you can do? I said fuck my mouth, not gently make love to it.”

Yixing held back a snort and retorted, “You want me to be mean?”

He grabbed a fistful of Baekhyun’s hair-- _was that a moan he just heard?_ \--and slid his cock back into the open mouth.

“I can be mean.”

Baekhyun moaned around the cock in his mouth, choking when Yixing hit the back of his throat. Yixing’s thrusts got faster and both of them were letting out lewd noises. Baekhyun’s quiet mewls drove Yixing absolutely wild.

His breathing stuttered and his eyes nearly rolled back. Each thrust brought him back into the inviting warmth of Baekhyun’s mouth and closer to the edge.

He really lost it, though, when he felt a small tongue press against the underside of his cock and stay there.

It created just enough friction to get him close but the tight ring of Baekhyun’s fingers at the base of his cock kept him from coming. He smirked through the haze at the thought that Baekhyun had done this quite a few times before. It was oddly alluring.

Yixing slowed his hips and took advantage of Baekhyun’s surprise to lift the man to his feet and press a messy kiss to his lips. Their tongues met in the middle, sliding over each other, while Yixing’s hand wandered to Baekhyun’s firm ass.

A small gasp broke their kiss and they pulled away, each panting a little. Baekhyun’s hands moved to his fly as he struggled to undress. Yixing’s hands still roamed over his lower back and dipped down to squeeze his ass once his pants were off.

Baekhyun leaned back in for another kiss, and in a heated whisper asked Yixing something that made his cock throb painfully.

“Will you fuck me, Daddy?” Baekhyun’s plush lips nibbled at an earlobe before asking again, “Will you make me all yours?”

Blood surged in Yixing’s ears as he let out an involuntary moan at the question.

“Fuck yes. Fuck yes, I will. Bend over the counter for me, baby.”

Baekhyun complied, biting his lip and staring at Yixing in the mirror.

Yixing maintained eye contact as he raised his fingers to his mouth and liberally wet them with spit. There was a silent question there as well, and Baekhyun nodded to confirm that this was okay.

One hand fisted into Baekhyun’s hair and another pressed gently on his asshole. He closed his eyes in anticipation.

“I want you to keep your eyes open. Look at yourself.” He used his grip on Baekhyun’s hair to pull his head up and push it close to the mirror. Then he slowly inserted the first digit of his middle finger.

Baekhyun’s eyelids fluttered as he sighed in pleasure. Yixing grinned and pushed more of his finger in. Soon Baekhyun was ready for two fingers, then three, and then he was begging to be fucked. Yixing let him beg, slowing the pace of his fingers until they came to a standstill.

“What’s the magic word, baby?”

“Please, Daddy?”

“Please _what_?” He tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s hair for emphasis.

“Please… fuck me, Daddy.” Baekhyun looked up at Yixing in the mirror, pleading look painted on his face.

“Awww. What a good boy.” Yixing carefully withdrew his fingers gave Baekhyun’s ass a playful slap. He spit into his hand and coated his cock, again looking into the mirror to confirm that this would be enough. The nod in response came quickly, desperately.

He took in a deep breath and guided his cock to Baekhyun’s entrance. He watched in the mirror as he pushed in. Baekhyun’s eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily. Yixing watched those unbelievable lips part as a borderline pornographic moan fell out.

Soon his cock was enveloped in warmth and he paused to let them both adjust. Baekhyun had other ideas, of course. He should have known.

“If you don’t immediately start fucking me like it’s the last thing you’ll ever do, I’ll be forced to take things into my own hands.”

Yixing used both of his hands to grip Baekhyun’s ass and leaned forward until his lips grazed neck.

“I didn’t hear a ‘please, Daddy.’”

Ten slaps reverberated in the small bathroom and drowned out the ten corresponding whimpers. Yixing felt Baekhyun’s ass tense up with each slap.

“Sorry, Daddy.”

With a soft kiss on the jawline, Yixing replied “I know, baby. You just keep looking at yourself, watch yourself get fucked, okay?”

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically and Yixing chuckled.

He finally began to fuck into Baekhyun’s body, keeping a steady rhythm and increasing his pace every few thrusts.

Baekhyun was putty in his hands, mewling obscenely and letting out incessant pleas for more. His face lurched closer to the mirror every time Yixing pounded back into him.

Yixing pushed two fingers into Baekhyun’s mouth, holding it open. Drool pooled around the fingers and eventually dripped down onto the counter. He made Baekhyun watch himself get wrecked, and it was the most fun he’d had in a while.

An idea broke into his head and suddenly Baekhyun was pulled to a standing position. Yixing took his now-wet fingers out of the warm mouth and formed a tight ring around Baekhyun’s cock. He slowed his thrusts and matched them to his languid pulls on the throbbing dick in his hand.

“I want you to beg, okay? Beg me to let you come like this.”

The husky voice tickled Baekhyun’s neck and he shivered. He stared at himself in the mirror and Yixing watched his eyes travel up and down his own body.

“You’re so pretty, baby. I want you to see that,” Yixing added with a kiss to the neck.

Baekhyun flushed and broke eye contact with his reflection, but the quickly pulled his head back up. His eyes were dark and sparkling as they met Yixing’s in the mirror.

“Please let me come, Daddy. I’ll-I’ll be so good. You can fuck my mouth whenever you want, and I’ll be yours for as long as you’ll have me, and I promise to be so good for you. Just you, Daddy.”

Yixing grunted and tightened his grip on Baekhyun’s cock. He quickened his thrusts and replied, “Yes, baby. You’ve been so good for Daddy, and now Daddy wants you to come. Watch yourself come, okay? Be good for me and watch yourself.”  
Shortly afterwards Baekhyun’s yelp rebounded off the walls and Yixing’s vision started to go white. He felt cum coat his fingers and sunk his teeth into Baekhyun’s neck as he reached his own orgasm.

They panted together, recovering. Yixing gingerly pulled out and kissed the bite mark forming on Baekhyun’s neck. He raised his cum-covered hand to Baekhyun’s mouth and watched his fingers get eagerly licked clean. The taste of himself overwhelmed him when he leaned in for a kiss and he smiled.

They pulled apart and got dressed quietly, meeting for another kiss when they both had their pants back on. In some part of his brain, he registered his phone being slid out of his pocket.

He leaned back and watched Baekhyun type in his phone number as a new contact. Another quick kiss distracted him, his phone was put back in his pocket, and there was a whoosh of air as the door opened.

Yixing splashed cold water on his face and started fixing his hair in the mirror. He pulled out his phone and checked Baekhyun’s number. A loud laugh escaped him and filled the room again.

He’d saved his number under _Daddy’s Boy_.


End file.
